This invention relates to transmission screens for displays and, more particularly, to an overlay for reducing front face glare due to ambient light and, still more particularly, to an improvement thereof for substantially eliminating echo images.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 716,237, filed Aug. 20, 1976, and entitled "An Overlay for the Viewing Surface of a Television Screen to Reduce Front Face Glare", I disclose an overlay for the viewing surface of a television screen which reduces front face glare by providing a plurality of inclined surfaces on the front surface thereof to deflect ambient light away from the viewing area. Such structure is also particularly useful for instrumentation displays, such as, for example, those utilized in airplane cockpits. It has been found, however, that when utilizing such an overlay, the problem of echos, or ghost-images, is created.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a front face glare reducing overlay.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an overlay without the generation of echos, or ghost images.